Yoshiro Kaguya
The son of two that managed to escape the failed attack on Kirigakure and evade Orochimaru, Yoshiro Kaguya is a Jonin-level shinobi hailing from Konohagakure, being discovered and invited to live in Konohagakure to make up for the expermentations carried out on his fellow clan member, Kimimaro Kaguya. Yoshiro is still somewhat paranoid, as Orochimaru, a Konoha shinobi, not only experimented on his clan member before he died of a terminal illness, but also invited him to join the village so readily. Appearance TBA Personality Yoshiro is a relatively calm, reserved and calculating shinobi, often directing his energies directly to the task at hand. Believing strongly in the last words of his parents, Yoshiro lives by the words, "Nothing in this world, is as it seems. Take nothing for granted." Yoshiro has a sense of paranoia to anything that is unfamiliar, or seems suspicious, causing him to be seen as a selectively social individual, when in fact he is constantly calculating the probability that someone would randomly attack/betray him. Yoshiro has a hard time trusting others, as trusting was exactly how his parents got killed, and how his kekkei genkai was awakened. He is an orphaned child, and will help other orphans should he feel prompted to. Yoshiro is not afraid to kill, with assassination being one of his strong points, burying most feelings of guilt he might have under a mask of emotionlessness. He is not naive, and understands that everyone has their own goals, with some being willing to kill once it conflicts with their own. Unlike some shinobi that wish or dream to become the Hokage, Yoshiro simply wishes to revive his clan. He, like Kimimaro, lacks the overly savage disposition that lead the overconfident Kaguya clan to annhilation, allowing him to keep himself in control. Though it is quite possible for Yoshiro to feel and to believe in something, it is difficult, with his emotions being a clustered mess. He is, however, genuinely happy when alone, and regains social energy by being by himself. Yoshiro is a mentally strong individual, having a high willpower that helps him keep on fighting when it seems almost impossible for him to. In a team, Yoshiro is often found to be a valuable asset, working along with almost anyone pretty well to accomplish an objective, though he can be a bit ruthless. Backstory Story The relative of the Lord Kaguya at the incident at Kirigakure, Yoshiro Kaguya was born to two Kaguya in the "royal" family of the Kaguya. Yoshiro's parents, Kano Kaguya and Kaya Kagura, were members of the Kaguya Clan's leadership. Kano was the brother of the Lord Kaguya at the time, which automatically made Kaya become highly esteemed within the clan. Kano and Kaya, were perhaps the only reason the Kaguya Clan had not made the decision to attack Kirigakure, and due to that, they were in a sense indirectly to be thanked for the clan's continued survival. Kano and Kaya also seemed to be among the more peaceful Kaguya, using theirr intellect in addition to their raw savage-like power to fight. It would seem as if the trait that came with the Shitsomyaku gene was inherited, but not the actual bloodline. They were also the writers of the Kaguya Clan Libraries, with Kano having done extensive research on the possibilties of the clan's bloodline and their techniques, in addition to their traditional specialties. Learning of Kimimaro's status as trapped by his older brother, Kano often disputed the need to trap the peace-loving child, seeing that he only wished to help. He believed that ostracization of a child like that would only lead to disastrous consequences, especially if a very serpentine individual got his hands on him. Kano and Kaya's relationship strained as the Clan broke out in anger against their decisions, but they managed to stay together through these hardships, strengthening their connections. Eventually, Kano and Kaya would attempt to break Kimimaro out together, but were confronted and stopped by the Lord Kaguya and his men. Forced to retreat, Kano and Kaya made it out in the middle of the night to an island in the Land of Water. In the years to come, Kano and Kaya would come to live their new home on the island. On the day that the Kaguya clan attacked the village, Kano could have sensed the death of his brother as a cold sensation went ringing through his skin. The village would soon fall closer and closer to full blown civil war, as the bloodline wars/academy student murder was started. Aging, albeit rather slowly, Kano realized that the Kaguya clan, may be no more. Managing to survive even the Fourth Great Shinobi World War, On November 21st, Yoshiro was born, when his parents were much older. As a baby boy, Yoshiro quickly got to his feet, walking around at an extremely early age. After seeing a crocodile's teeth when playing with his mother, the feared bloodline of the Kaguya first manifested when to Kaya's surprise, he extended his tooth just like the crocodile did. Yoshiro was trained and taught how to become a shinobi, and in Kaguya craft, combat styles and history by Kano, and was taught how to increase his creativity, artistic talent and appetite, among other things by Kaya. Yoshiro would often go hunting with his father, bringing back food for the family. It was as if just a day passed, when Yoshiro's little brother was born. Yoshiro was completely, absolutetely infatuated with his little brother, a young Kenjiro. Kenjiro learned to walk by watching Yoshiro, learned how to eat by watching Yoshiro, etc. Yoshiro was there for every part of Kenjiro's life, and helped him with anything he needed. Kenjiro loved to embrrace his older brother, and the bond they shared was..awe-inspiring to say in the least. The bloodline of the Kaguya was never noticed again, which made Kaya and Kano a bit suspicious. Until, on Yoshiro's fifteenth birthday, the remnants of the Kaguya Clan, needing a scapegoat to blame, decided to attack the homes of Kano and Kaya. Coming home from hunting with his father, Yoshiro heard glass being broken, before loud screams and a baby's tears could be heard. Dashing forward before even his father could react, albeit his father easily overtaking him, he reached the house to see blood trickling down his mother's leg and, a knife narrowly missing his baby brother. The bastards. His mom. His brother. How dare them. How dare these fools. How could they. He would kill them all. Yoshiro, in act of anger, let bone erupt from his arm in the form of a dagger, piercing a shinobi in the heart, his first kill. Slashng through the members of the now-extinct clan, Yoshiro's anger surged greatly, as his eyes flared with murderous intent. Still being inexperienced with the bloodline, he failed to put up a defense against a kunai thrown at his back. However, there was never an impact. No. It couldn't be. The sound of a pierce, before a shrill scream resounded through the walls of his skull. Dad, Kano...he was dead. Trying to protect Yoshiro. Yoshiro just stood there, shocked and shaking. The men would continue to attack however, unfazed, snapping Yoshiro out of it. Crying tears of blood, in an eruption, Yoshiro used the Dance of the Clematia for the first time. Bodies fell to the floor. Yoshiro was victorious. While Kaya was able to survive, Yoshiro hugged on the corpse of his father, for months, with Kenjiro, being too young to understand, poking Yoshiro and asking him if he was okay. Kenjiro kept telling Kano that he could stop playing dead now, resulting in Yoshiro bursting out in tears. The memories he felt. They always went hunting together. They couldn't anymore though. Kenjiro would never see what a great guy their dad was. His mother was similarly affected, breaking down emotionally whenever she saw Yoshiro clinging on to the body. Yoshiro would sit the corpse in a seat to watch him as he trained, as his sanity slowly degraded. He would shout, Look at Me Dad, under sobs and sniffles. He could not believe it. Why would family ever wish to kill their own? As Yoshiro got older, after ensuring that Kaya and Kenjiro would be safe, Yoshiro left, kissing his mother and brother goodbye. He could not bear to live on the island anymore. Not this place. It held too many memories. As he walked through the island's forest, he saw the alligator he met when he was a baby's son, playing with it's father. He noticed young monkeys playing with their parents. Slowly, like a mirror of memories, thoughts began to flow. All that was heard before arriving in the Land of Fire, was mourning. In fact, for the brief time he worked as an assassin, he was known as Death's Mourner '''and '''the Skeletal Graveyard. Yoshiro, warned about trusting people, especially blindly trusting the shinobi of the Konohagakure, was surprised when asked to join Konoha. Accepting, Yoshiro joined, and the rules of the Clan Restoration Act were applied to him, though he vehemently refused the Council or the leaders of the village choosing who he would fall in love with. Saying one last mental farewell to his mother and brother, who he assumed would have moved off the island back to Kirigakure that was said to be better than ever since the days of Mei Terumi. Though it had been a while since they were there, he figured that they would go back to their hometown. Yoshiro became a Konohagure shinobi, and constantly walks through the village, watching people buy and sell, and watching shinobi jump over the tops of buildings. He could sense the fact he was being watched, but was not surprised as the Kaguya Clan were barbaric people after all. He settled for a reasonable apartment, with basic amenities. Abilities Yoshiro, born one of the few members of the Kaguya clan to inherit the rare trait of the Shikotsumyaku or Dead Bone Pulse, is naturally gifted in the art of combat and warfare, being completely self-trained all his life, studying the techniques of the fallen Kaguya clan and a tome where the inheritors of his kekkei genkai have compiled their knowledge, in addition to studying anatomy. Yoshiro has an intensely powerful chakra that feels raw, grating and musty. Chakra is made up of and created when two individual internal energies known as "stamina" are moulded together. Physical energy, which is collected from every single one of the bodies' cells and can be increased with training, stimulants, and excercise. Spiritual energy, which is derived from the mind's consciousness and can be increased through studying, meditation, and experience. Yoshiro has a large amount of physical energy, thanks to his bloodline limit and daily training, but his spiritual energy is nothing to laugh at, training himself and gaining his experience in a completely undiluted fashion (having no-one to show him techniques or the basics of tree walking.) Though not achieving the same level of chakra control as say, a Hyuuga, Yoshiro has fully mastered water surface walking, tree climbing and leaf concentration. Shikotsumyaku Yoshiro is known to be a master of his kekkei genkai, basing his taijutsu prowess on it.The main capabilities of Shikotsumyaku is allowing the user to manipulate the speed of their bones' growth as well as the location of calcium deposits allowing for great versatility. This allows them to create weapons of bones that can either protrude from any part of the body, or pulled out and used like handheld weapons. The user was also able to create armour of dense bone underneath their skin.They can even fire pieces of their bones as long-ranged projectiles. Any bone that they remove from the body immediately regenerates, as does the skin that is damaged when the bones are removed. Although it seems it takes a bit longer for the limb to become usable again, unless the user regrows the bones consciously. Users can increase the density of the created bones, making them stronger than steel. This not only makes the created weapons very powerful, but also makes their bodies virtually indestructible; the bones can withstand even a chakra-infused blade, which is usually enough to cut through anything. However, as Kimimaro demonstrated, the bones can also grow quite a large volume, and likely grow from each other, as a form of a ninjutsu, and that he can emerge from any of these bones. Orochimaru even once stated the kekkei genkai granted the user an impenetrable skeletal frame, which can resist any type of physical attack, the reason he wanted Kimimaro's body so badly. In addition, should a Shikotsumyaku user ever go on the offensive, they could instantly turn their bones into the sharpest spear. Because of this, the Shikotsumyaku is held in high regard as the ultimate taijutsu ability. Yoshiro, like all members of the Kaguya Clan with the kekkei genkai, are naturally born with an extremely high willpower/determination, capable of forcing a fatally ailed body that would usually be unable to move into battle and still be a deadly opponent. Yoshiro utilizes his kekkei genkai in battle with impressive speed, agility and reflexes, and wields some of his bone weapons with insane levels of strength. He has been seen using his kekkei genkai innovatively, forming shuriken out of bone and manipulating them with chakra threads, with these shuriken being much more powerful than regular shuriken in addition to having a nigh-limitless amount that can be easily infused with elemental converted chakra. One of his techniques even entail him forming a blade out of his bone and utilizing it in combat, which yet again, can be enhanced with the always useful Corpse Bone Shock technique. Users of Shikotsumyaku possess a unique, and often overlooked, healing factor. It is often seen when their skin heals after their various bone removals. Yoshiro's body regenerates at a faster rate than the average human. Naturally, his healing factor can heal smaller wounds in minutes, and more fatal wounds within hours. And by coursing chakra into a specific area, Yoshiro's healing factor is further increased. Breaking a bone is hopeless as it is nearly impossible. And if it does occur, he can regenerate it within seconds. It is theorized that his healing factor (that given by his bloodline) and his manipulation of bone could potentially halt aging, though it is not known exactly how. It is however, theorized that it has something to do with the constant production and expelling of bone having no effect on telomeres, and the fact that tissue penetrated by said bone regenerates without shortening telomeres. In fact, telomeres do not seem to shorten for the Kaguya. In a sense, it is quite possible that at a certain age, Yoshiro will eventually stop aging. Perhaps one of the most terrifying aspects of this bloodline limit, is the fact that bone can grow out of already existing bone that has been fired, meaning that even one bone can become extremely deadly, and becomes even worse in the hands of one who has acquired skill in the D-Ranked techniques that Shuriken jutsu is associated with. Yoshiro understands that while the ranking is one of raw power, it is not one of versatility, with C, D and E ranked techniques being thereotically some of the most useful techniques a shinobi can have in their arsenal. By changing his skeletal density, he can render himself extremely hard to move by most external forces. It should be possible for Yoshiro to even shield his internal organs in ways that he does not even know he can, but this will be accomplished over time and through his acquiring of experience, in addition to his status as a member of the Kaguya Clan's Main Family. He has however, to some extent created internal platings of bone to cover his pressure points. He even can use his techniques in ways that some would consider unpredictable. Shikotsumyaku Jutsu List *Dance of the Camellia *Dance of the Clematis: Flower *Dance of the Clematis: Vine *Dance of the Larch *Dance of the Bone Organ (Genjutsu) *Shindō-Kotsu *Dance of the Seedling Fern *Dance of the Willow *Ten-Finger Drilling Bullets *Bone Manipulated Shuriken Technique *Corpse Bone Shock: Knuckle Knives *Titan Bone Arm *Erupting Bone Arm * Physical Prowess and Taijutsu Yoshiro has a completely absurd level of physical durability, obtained through daily physical training and his kekkei genkai that grants him an extremely strong skeletal frame, impervious to most physical attacks, in addition to training his physical attributes to impressive levels, with his speed, reflexes, and agility allowing for an extremely athletic projectile based form of combat allowing for long range attacks and evasion of similar attacks from his opponents. Yoshiro has a high treshold for pain, able to undergo surgery without ank kind of anesthesia (though this is said to be because of his unique Kaguya body structure). and sticks to a very balanced diet. Yoshiro is known to be a dangerous, clever and resourceful fighter, utilizing his intellect and abilities to gain the upperhand in any situation. Even without the use of his kekkei genkai, Yoshiro has studied the subject of skeletal anatomy extremely deeply, knowing pressure points and areas where joints can be affected to an advanced level, passively/unconsciously targeting those areas unless he actively chooses not to, which, unlike the Gentle Fist that stops chakra circulation (the chakra-oriented version of this taijutsu), it can physically paralyze instead by hitting the joints and muscles of the enemy. He brandishes two knuckle knives made of hardened bone, and can flow his Lightning/Earth Release chakra into it, fortifying and supplementing his already formidable taijutsu skills immensely, in a sense allowing for a passive nin-taijutsu style that increases the paralysis effect of his regular fighting style. This is considered the first form of Corpse Bone Shock, the fist-based variation. He often trains with his bones incredibly heavier, and keeps them at such a level until his muscles became accustomed. Doing so makes his bones both denser and stronger than tampered steel even when as light as a feather. This had an awe-inspiring effect on his physical capabilities, making his physical attributes truly nothing to scoff at. By combining his immense speed, with his Shikotsumyaku capabilities, Yoshiro's attacks are spontaneous yet deadly. He can quickly cut an opponents vital area, such as a tendon, or organ, without missing a step. Also, using various jutsu, Yoshiro can achieve a style which probably reaches into the realm of a hypothetical Kentaijutsu. A form which uses his body's ability to create bone blades and defenses, combined with immense speeds to attack from almost any and every direction at once in a very chaotic fashion. He can also create defenses and offense instantly and simultaneously, ultimately confusing his opponent. By lightening his skeletal structure, Yoshiro can increase his already great speed to even higher levels. Growing up originally in the Land of Water, Yoshiro was forced at a young age to train underwater at high pressure, lifting weight and adapting to weight seals placed on his body by his mother. Kano, Yoshiro's father, allowed him no escape from this training since he was younger, and as such, Yoshiro's body, becoming naturally acclimated to the pressure, can accomplish such great feats.In fact, Yoshiro has extreme swimming speeds as a result of the training he underwent, and even implements this into his daily routine. *Shoryuken *Twin Shoryuken *Grand Twin Shoryuken *Grand Twin Shoryuken: Home Run *Messastsu-Goshoryu Shurikenjutsu Yoshiro has almost impeccable accuracy, with his unorthodox tactics with the weapon known as the shuriken being one of his most deadly attributes, and one of his most common styles of long ranged combat. He can produce shuriken made out of the same extremely durable bone his skeleton is a construct of, and commonly uses Shuriken based Ninjutsu to slaughter his enemies with nothing more than what was originally simply one shuriken. He can levitate his Shuriken with his chakra, to the point that he can potentially replicate the Flight Technique of the Third Tsuchikage, Onoki, by levitating a shuriken underneath him. He is even known for deflecting shuriken in such a way that the shuriken he throws richochets in a way that it curves back at the opponent. Ninjutsu Yoshiro is skilled in regular ninjutsu and often uses his techniques with great proficiency and skill. Unlike most shinobi who do not spend enough time mastering the basics before moving on to more advanced jutsu, Yoshiro has ensured he has attained a good mastery of the basics. For example, with the Cloak of Invisibilty Technique, Yoshiro's chakra signature becomes concealed and harder to detect, in addition to the visual imperceptiblity associated with a skilled user of the technique. Yoshiro also often uses chakra flow in battle, flowing Lightning chakra into the bones produced by his Kekkei Genkai, and to a lesser degree, Earth chakra into the bones in case he believes that his more hollow constructs require fortification. An additional possible scenario for the technique to shine in is in the Dance of Clematia, where in addition to giving elemental advantages, increases the range of the blade. With the large amount of projectiles he can fire with his kekkei genkai, the addition of the Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique to his arsenal makes him extremely deadly, as only one projectile is needed to swarm an enemy, in addition to his ability to control them on chakra threads and hide them in the shadow of another. Yoshiro, with the immense amount of training he does, and the vast amount of meditation he was forced to do as a child, has immense levels of chakra, in addition to being a part of the clan whose heritage is directly from the proegnitor of chakra itself, Kaguya Otsutsuki, the only clan that has manifested her distinct kekkei mora in the form of the Shikotsumyaku, a kekkei genkai. Kaguya's also naturally have large reserves of chakra, albeit this chakra is often overlooked, as most Kaguya focus solely on their kekkei genkai, not requiring much chakra to employ even some of the most dangerous techniques. As an adept sensor-type shinobi, forced to develop such talents to stay hidden until he became strong enough, Yoshiro has the rare ability to detect chakra and track down targets, in addition to the detecting the feel of chakra and the levels of chakra an opponent may have. *Body Replacement Technique *Cloak of Invisibility Technique *Clone Technique *Rope Escape Technique *Transformation Technique *Chakra Flow *Body Flicker *Body Replacement *Generic Sealing *Tree and Water Walking practices *Killing Intent *Enlargement Technique *Shuriken Shadow Clone Technique *Shadow Shuriken Technique *Rooftile Shuriken Technique *Personal Shuriken Levitation Technique *Sensing Technique *Manipulating Attack Blades Technique *Chakra Threads Nature Transformation Yoshiro has an affinity for the Lightning Release, combining it with his kekkei genkai regularly to produce a form of nin-taijutsu he refers to as Corpse Bone Shock, based on the principles of chakra flow. This enhances Shikotsumyaku techniques by massively enhancing pierce damage and effect as well as add an electrifying and and paralyzing advantage to any Shikotsumyaku technique. He can also flow his Earth chakra into his constructs to make them unnaturally durable even for his bloodline's possibilities. Category:Human Category:Male Category:Shinobi Category:Jonin Category:Kaguya Clan Category:Pages added by Vegeta2314